Стенограммы/Экзамен на раз, два, три!
Русская стенограмма = :Сумеречная Искорка: читает Магические свойства этого заклинания будут иметь эффект только, если сосредоточиться... :Радуга Дэш: Да! смеётся :Сумеречная Искорка: Нет! Радуга! ворчит И как же эта пони сдаст завтра экзамен по истории Чудо-молний, если тратит время на полёты?! Я сейчас подлечу к ней и выскажу всё, что я думаю по поводу её несерьёзного отношения к учёбе! Вот она удивится! :Радуга Дэш: Сюрприз! :Сумеречная Искорка: Что? А? Но ты... :Радуга Дэш: Да ладно тебе, Искорка. Это было самое ужасное внезапное нападение. :Сумеречная Искорка: Что? Но... :Радуга Дэш: Я видела, как ты уничижительно смотришь на меня и за километр услышала, как ты летишь ко мне и что-то бубнишь себе под нос. :Сумеречная Искорка: И значит, ты знаешь, что именно я бубнила. :Радуга Дэш: Да, да, экзамен по истории Чудо-молний. Ерунда какая. :Сумеречная Искорка: Нет. Не ерунда. Совсем не ерунда. Это экзамен! Тест, который определит, можешь ли ты присоединиться к новым резервам Чудо-молний, а став частью резерва Чудо-молний, ты осуществишь свою мечту и станешь Чудо-молнией! Это самый важный экзамен в твоей жизни! :Радуга Дэш: Искорка, не все переживают по поводу экзаменов, как ты. :Сумеречная Искорка: А я и не «переживаю» по поводу экзаменов! :Радуга Дэш: Э, правда? Твои истерики настолько грандиозны, что ты выводишь целые панические арии. :Сумеречная Искорка: Я действительно склонна относится к экзаменам чересчур серьёзно, но это не означает, что ты не должна готовится к своим! Ох! А, я знаю, кто лучше других пони сможет тебе помочь: я''! Это будет так весело! :телепортации :'Радуга Дэш': Конечно. Весело. : :стук :'Радуга Дэш': визжит О... а? :'Сумеречная Искорка': Это самый полный... :'Радуга Дэш': И гигантский! :'Сумеречная Искорка': ...учебник по истории Чудо-молний. :'Радуга Дэш': О, ладно, но как я должна перенести то, что ''там, вот сюда? :Сумеречная Искорка: При помощи моего списка контрольных вопросов, конечно! :Радуга Дэш: Конечно. :Сумеречная Искорка: Для начала чтение и выделение. Чтение и выделение — это основа любого хорошего метода обучения. Она позволяет студенту выделить, что действительно важно, отделить нужное от ненужного, зёрна от плевел, добраться до самой сути. Давай посмотрим, как у тебя идут дела! :Радуга Дэш: Э... :Сумеречная Искорка: А? Выделяя всё подряд, ты не отделишь зёрна от плевел... Нужное от ненужного. Эй, я не такая высокая! :Радуга Дэш: хихикает :Сумеречная Искорка: вздыхает Эх, ладно, Радуга, чтение и метод — не твой метод обучения; давай перейдём к старому проверенному методу: лекции по истории! Да, Радуга? :Радуга Дэш: Пора перекусить? :Сумеречная Искорка: Нет. :Радуга Дэш: Перемена? :Сумеречная Искорка: Нет. :Радуга Дэш: вздыхает А может, просто посмотрим фильм по истории Чудо-молний?! :Сумеречная Искорка: Нет! А теперь садись поудобнее и наслаждайся магией обучения. Кхм-кхм-кхм. До большого разлада Селестии и Луны не было потребности в страже земных пони, единорогов, пегасов или Зи Эй Пи. :Радуга Дэш: вздыхает :скрипит и ударяется :Сумеречная Искорка: Но после изгнания Луны были сформированы Защитные отряды пони. В годовщину Первого Селестийского года мира проводилось празднование. :продолжает скрипеть :Сова: ухать, продолжает на фоне :Спайк: барабанить, продолжает на фоне :Сумеречная Искорка: Для помощи в проведении этого торжественного мероприятия были отобраны Элитная команда воздушных экспертов под руководством генерала Файрфлай. И первое выступление было настолько энергичным и насыщенным, что на толпу посыпались магические молнии. Все пони были так поражены и восторженны, что, с согласия генерала Файрфлай, летунов назвали «Чудо-молниями»! :и Сова перестают; табурет продолжает скрипеть :Сумеречная Искорка: Радуга, ты можешь повторить хоть что-то из моей лекции? :скрипит :стук :гудит :Радуга Дэш: смеётся :шелестят :Сумеречная Искорка: Лекции по истории... нет. вздыхает Ладно, Радуга... Радуга? Радуга Дэш! :Радуга Дэш: Я здесь! :Сумеречная Искорка: Давай перейдём к моему любимому методу обучения: карточкам! :Радуга Дэш: О, значит, я смогу моментально всё выучить? :Сумеречная Искорка: Будем надеяться. вдыхает Полковник Пёрпл Дарт, лидер Чудо-молний во время Четвёртой Селестийской эры, был известен... Что?! Радуга! Ты видела, что случилось? :Радуга Дэш: Что? Нет! Я была... увлечена твоими занимательными карточками! :Сумеречная Искорка: Гмм... После того, как Чудо-молнии стали официально эскадроном Принцессы Селестии, она удостоила чести... Попалась! :Радуга Дэш: В смысле? :толчок :Сумеречная Искорка: Изначальной эмблемой Чудо-молнии была... визжит Радуга, ты могла меня поранить! :Радуга Дэш: Бумажным шариком? Да ладно? :Сумеречная Искорка: Если попасть этим в глаз, будет несмешно! :щелчок :Сумеречная Искорка: Ну, раз ты скачешь вокруг, судя по всему, ты готова к экзамену. :Радуга Дэш: Судя по всему. :Сумеречная Искорка: Что ж, тогда, полагаю, ты тоже готова... :телепортации :Сумеречная Искорка: К внеплановой контрольной! :Радуга Дэш: Давай! :телепортации :Сумеречная Искорка: Как расшифровать аббревиатуру Зи Эй Пи? :Радуга Дэш: Запечённые Эрни-печеньки. :Сумеречная Искорка: Впервые воздушный эскадрон выступал на...? :Радуга Дэш: Хлебном празднике Селестии. :Сумеречная Искорка: Название Чудо-молнии было придумано этим знаменитым пегасом. Кто это? себя Только не говори Полковник Вафля... :Радуга Дэш: Привет? Генерал Блестящая Глазурь! смеётся Ну что, я прошла или как? :Сумеречная Искорка: Или как. Ты не дала ни одного правильного ответа. :Радуга Дэш: Что? Но... как? :Сумеречная Искорка: Не знаю. Никогда не слышала этих ответов! И настолько связанных с едой! :Радуга Дэш: в животе :Сумеречная Искорка: Если бы у тебя был сегодня официальный экзамен... :Радуга Дэш: Ах! Мои мечты попасть в резерв Чудо-молний рухнули бы! Ах! Что же мне делать? Времени совсем не осталось! А я совсем не знаю истории! Я завалю экзамен! :открывается :Радуга Дэш: Я провалюсь, я провалюсь, я провалюсь! Это ты во всём виновата! :Сумеречная Искорка: Я'' виновата?! Я ''тебе помогаю! :Радуга Дэш: Может, твои методы обучения вовсе не так хороши, а, учитель?! :Сумеречная Искорка: Прости, но я использовала их при подготовке к экзаменам и сдавала! :Радуга Дэш: Ну да, конечно. :Сумеречная Искорка: Ты знаешь имя главного хореографа Чудо-молний? :Радуга Дэш: Э, ну... :Сумеречная Искорка: Командир Изиглайдер. Ты знаешь, сколько пегасов летало в отряде изначально? :Радуга Дэш: Э... :Сумеречная Искорка: Семь! Ты знаешь, какая любимая лётная фигура Принцессы Селестии?! Икар, приветствующий солнце! Видишь? Я'' бы прошла экзамен. :'Радуга Дэш': Отлично! Можешь твердить это до бесконечности, но я не понимаю, почему я должна сдавать этот глупый экзамен. Я доказала, что я одна из лучших летунов в округе. :'Сумеречная Искорка': Радуга, знать их историю и быть способной представлять их во всей Эквестрии не менее важно. :'Радуга Дэш': Да, верно. Такие фанатики истории, как ты, насочиняли всё это, чтобы принизить нас, ''летунов. :Сумеречная Искорка: Знание истории вообще-то полезно, Радуга. :Радуга Дэш: язык Полезно для умников! :Флаттершай: Девочки. :Сумеречная Искорка: Но эта умница знает историю и'' умеет летать. Может, ''мне стоило бы стать Чудо-молнией. :Радуга Дэш: Наличие крыльев не означает, что ты умеешь летать! :Флаттершай: Девочки! :Радуга Дэш: Ты едва способна оторваться от земли! :Сумеречная Искорка: ахает :Радуга Дэш и Сумеречная Искорка: ворчат :Флаттершай: Девочки! Хватит! Разве так должны разговаривать подруги? :Сумеречная Искорка: Прости. :Радуга Дэш: Да, прости. :Флаттершай: Разве у вас нет дел поважнее? Например, подготовить Радугу к её экзамену? :Сумеречная Искорка: Я уже всё перепробовала, но с ней не работает ни один из моих методов обучения. :Флаттершай: Что ж, не в обиду твоим методам обучения, Искорка, но я'' думаю, я знаю, как помочь Радуге. :'Радуга Дэш': Кто это, кто это? :'Флаттершай': Селестия и Луна в те времена, когда они были счастливы. :'Опалесенс': пищит :пропеллера Тэнка :'Радуга Дэш': Э... а теперь что? :'Флаттершай': Зубастик — земная пони, Вайнона — единорог, а Тэнк — пегас. :'Сумеречная Искорка': Зи Эй Пи помогают защищать принцессу. :'Радуга Дэш': Э, как вы в этом разбираетесь? :хруст :'Флаттершай': О нет! :стуки и хрусты :'Радуга Дэш': Стойте, стойте! Это было... :'Пинки Пай': Чудесно! Трикратное «юху»! Юху, юху! И дополнительное «уу» для равного счёта! Уу! :'Радуга Дэш': А я ставлю «что, что, что?» Я совершенно запуталась, и я хочу домой... Оа... ой! :'Пинки Пай': Твои «что» такие жалобные. Одни пони учатся через театральную постановку, но другие — через музыкальное выступление. :'Пинки Пай': Ну как, всё поняла? :'Радуга Дэш': Да, Пинки! имитирует рэп-звуки Генерал Такой-то и полковник Такой-то, что-то они дали Чудо-молниям, что рифмуется с этим! :'Пинки Пай': Это... было ужасно. :'Радуга Дэш': Что?! Нет... правда? Но мне нужно это выучить! Сейчас же! :'Рарити': И я та, кто может тебе помочь! :'Радуга Дэш': Рарити, ты выглядишь нелепо. :'Рарити': Я проигнорирую это замечание из-за желания тебе помочь. :'Радуга Дэш': Удачи. :'Рарити': Приготовься, Радуга, я собираюсь взять тебя в историческое приключение в мир моды! Сейчас на мне довольно непривлекательный и, откровенно говоря, колючий первый лётный костюм Чудо-молний. К счастью, благодаря прозорливости Флёр Ди Мэйр, ''наряды стали более изящными, а ткани стали более дышащими. Разумеется, были дизайнерские находки... и провалы. Только посмотри на эти ужасные брюки клёш. О чём пони только думали? :Пинки Пай: Не знаю. Могу поспорить, Генерал Флэш в них блистал! :Радуга Дэш: визжит Пинки, ты настоящая! :Пинки Пай: Конечно! То есть, я не настоящий Генерал Флэш, десятый лидер Чудо-молний, но я, Пинки, действительно настоящая. :Флаттершай: А я — адмирал Фэйри Флайт, из седьмого эскадрона. :Сумеречная Искорка: И конечно же, ты узнала командира Изиглайдер. :Эпплджек: А я щеголяю в наряде полковника Пёрпл Дарта. :Радуга Дэш: дыхание :Рарити: Только посмотри на нас. :Сумеречная Искорка: Взгляни на нас. :Пинки Пай: Посмотри на меня! :Радуга Дэш: Это уже рябит в глазах! :Эпплджек: Если бы у тебя не рябило в глазах, эта чушь с модным показом меня бы тоже ничему не научила.Довольно бессмысленно в русском переводе. Ср. англ. "Now, don't you fret, Rainbow. This fashion show nonsense wouldn't help me learn nothin' either." :толчок :Радуга Дэш: Правда? А у тебя какой особый метод обучения, Эпплджек? :Эпплджек: У меня? Да никакого. :Радуга Дэш: вздыхает :Эпплджек: Я бы могла рассказать тебе всё, что касается истории яблок: я много лет собирала эти знания в саду, занимаясь любимым делом. Сколько у тебя времени? :Радуга Дэш: Двенадцать часов. :Эпплджек: Да, тебе не позавидуешь. :Сумеречная Искорка: Думаю, нам нужно вернуться к старомодным методам обучения. :Флаттершай: А что насчёт спектакля? :Рарити: Ты только посмотри на эти костюмы! Они должны иметь связь с твоей внутренней Чудо-молнией! :Эпплджек: А Бабуля Смит создала первое яблоко сорта "Грэнни Смит" в Филлидельфии, когда была жеребёнком! :Пай ::Полковник Изиглайдер им наставницей была... :Сумеречная Искорка: Пинки, хватит читать рэп! Это Радуге не поможет! :Пай ::Забудь про свои карточки: это для невежд, — ::Но я знаю: они не помогут Радуге Дэш! :Главные персонажи без Радуги: спорят :Радуга Дэш: Хватит! Никакого рэпа, никаких карточек, никаких костюмов, никаких спектаклей и никаких яблок! Я никогда не сдам этот экзамен, никогда! Забудьте об этом! :Сумеречная Искорка: задыхается Радуга, мне очень-очень жаль! Мы не хотели давить на тебя! :Радуга Дэш: Всё в порядке. Вы пытались помочь. Вероятно, я слишком глупая, чтобы что-то выучить. :Сумеречная Искорка: Ты не глупая! Просто ты учишься по-другому! :Радуга Дэш: Если под «по-другому» ты имеешь в виду «не учишься вообще», то ты права. :Сумеречная Искорка: Нет, ты ошибаешься. :Радуга Дэш: Видишь? Снова ошибаюсь. :Сумеречная Искорка: Я не знаю никого, кто бы прочёл больше книг про Дэринг Ду, чем ты. :Радуга Дэш: Это не поможет мне стать Чудо-молнией. :Сумеречная Искорка: А по количеству шуток и розыгрышей ты можешь сравниться разве что с Пинки. :Радуга Дэш: Замечательно. Мои годы, потраченные на клоунаду, помешали мне научиться учиться! :Сумеречная Искорка: Я не это имела в виду. Ты умная, творческая, изобретательная и... э! Эй! Я знаю, что ты расстроена, но зачем же... :вертолёт крутится :Сумеречная Искорка: Ого... Я чуть не врезалась! :Радуга Дэш: Знаю. Ты так заболталась, что даже не заметила. :Сумеречная Искорка: Но как ты заметила? Ты же слушала меня и поддерживала разговор! :Радуга Дэш: Ха-ха, ты совсем новичок. Летун вроде меня знает, что такое многозадачность. :Сумеречная Искорка: Во время полёта? :Радуга Дэш: Это жизненно важно! Да, я обращала внимание на тебя, но при этом следила за небом и землёй, чтобы не было никаких проблем. :Сумеречная Искорка: Правда? :Радуга Дэш: Полёт — это не только полёт! :перемотки кассеты :Радуга Дэш: Чтобы оставаться в небе в безопасности, я должна слышать и видеть всё до мельчайших подробностей. Например, я видела, как Эппл Блум, Крошка Бель и Скуталу выходят из Уголка Сладостей и, судя по их виду, они ели морковные кексы с обсыпкой. И я подумала, что Большой Маки продал огромную партию яблок Филси Ричу, потому что слышала, как он очень довольно сказал... :Большой Маки и Радуга Дэш: "Ага". :Радуга Дэш: Во время полёта я замечаю всё. Это несложно. :Сумеречная Искорка: Ах! О нет! :Радуга Дэш: Что? :Сумеречная Искорка: Мне пора! :Радуга Дэш: Да, понимаю. Я бы тоже не хотела тратить время на неудачницу вроде меня. стонет :гремит :Сумеречная Искорка: Спасибо, что согласились встретиться. :Эпплджек: В чём дело, Искорка? :Сумеречная Искорка: Мы должны помочь Радуге. :скрипит :Флаттершай: Да, но как? :Рарити: Мы перепробовали все методы обучения. И твой, и мой... :Сумеречная Искорка: Но мы не попробовали метод Радуги. :Пинки Пай: Гм, я заинтригована. :скрипят :Сумеречная Искорка: Ладно. Пони, слушайте, план такой. шепчет :Сумеречная Искорка: Привет, Радуга. Хочешь полетать? :Радуга Дэш: вздыхает Конечно. А что ещё делать? Разве мы не летали только что? :Сумеречная Искорка: Да, но, как ты сказала, я в этом новичок и мне нужно больше практиковаться. :Радуга Дэш: Да, я уверена, ты совсем скоро станешь отличным летуном. В конце концов, ты во всём хороша. :Сумеречная Искорка: Итак... в чём дело? :Радуга Дэш: Ох, ни в чём. Просто смиряюсь с крушением мечты. :Сумеречная Искорка: Э... что хорошего прочитала? :Радуга Дэш: вздыхает Только книги по истории. Я бы тебе рассказала, о чём они, но мой мозг твёрдый, как камень. :Сумеречная Искорка: Кстати о камнях, ты знала, что Пинки Пай выросла на каменной ферме? нервный смех :Радуга Дэш: Может быть, я поеду работать туда, раз у меня нет планов на всю оставшуюся жизнь. :Сумеречная Искорка: Да ладно тебе, Радуга. Не отказывайся от мечты! :Радуга Дэш: Похоже, моя мечта отказалась от меня. А может, я научусь чистить обувь, продавать шляпы, копать канавы... :Сумеречная Искорка: Или, может, станешь Чудо-молнией. :Радуга Дэш: Хватит тебе, Искорка! Я уже смирилась. :Сумеречная Искорка: Итак, что ты запомнила из нашего полёта? :Радуга Дэш: вздыхает Ничего важного. Кроме того, что после того, как Луну заперли на луне, Селестии понадобились силы для защиты, поэтому земно-пони, единороги и пегасы сформировали отряды Пони-охраны Зи Эй Пи. :Сумеречная Искорка: Так...? :Радуга Дэш: счастливой И, во время празднования Первого Селестийского года мира состоялось выступление элитного эскадрона во главе с генералом Файрфлай, и этот отряд получил название Чудо-молний! :Сумеречная Искорка: Ага...? :Радуга Дэш: Командир Изиглайдер поставил лётные фигуры, которые до сих пор используются Чудо-молниями! :Сумеречная Искорка: Да! :Радуга Дэш: Я... Я знаю историю! Я всё знаю! Но как, ради всей Эквестрии, это случилось? :Сумеречная Искорка: Ты её выучила! :Радуга Дэш: Да, это понятно! Но как? :Сумеречная Искорка: Что ж, во время нашего первого полёта я узнала, что ты, когда летаешь, подмечаешь всё, что происходит вокруг, даже не думая об этом! Ещё не поняла? :перемотки кассеты :Сумеречная Искорка: Я использовала эту твою особенность, попросив всех пони помочь тебе выучить историю Чудо-молний! :Флаттершай: Я, Принцесса Селестия, изгоняю тебя, Принцессу Луну, на луну. :Рарити: Нееееет! :Эппл Блум: Земные пони! :Крошка Бель: Единороги! :Скуталу: Пегасы! :Эппл Блум: Зи! :Крошка Бель: Эй! :Скуталу: Пи! :Большой Маки: Ага! :Флаттершай: Давайте отпразднуем наш Первый Селестийский год мира! :Пинки Пай: Да, давайте веселиться! Я — генерал Файрфлай! Фу, мой костюм такой колючий и некрасивый, но я соберу отличную команду летунов! :палит :Пинки Пай: Я назову их... Чудо-молниями! :Рарити: Изумительный стиль Флёр Ди Мэйр! :С04Э21 Неизвестный пегас-жеребец #1: Адмирал Фэйрвезер! :"Даундрафт": Полковник Пёрпл Дарт! :Сассафлэш: Адмирал Фэйри Флайт! :С04Э21 Неизвестный пегас-жеребец #2: Генерал Флэш! :"Хай Ноут": Командир Изиглайдер! :Флаттершай: История Чудо-молний! :Радуга Дэш: Вот это да, вот это да, вот это да! Спасибо! Спасибо вам всем огромное! :Сумеречная Искорка: Не за что, но это всё твоя заслуга. Ты учишься, даже не осознавая этого. Ты концентрируешься на полёте — и твой мозг впитывает массу другой информации! На самом деле это потрясающе! :Радуга Дэш: Ха, я всегда знала, что я потрясающая! :Главная шестёрка: смеётся :Сумеречная Искорка: Радуга наконец выучила историю Чудо-молний, но она — не единственная пони, которой нужен был урок; мне тоже нужно было усвоить кое-что не менее важное. Ни один способ обучения не лучше другого. В конце концов, все мы уникальные и особенные. :шелестят :печать :Радуга Дэш: Ха-хэй! |-| Английская стенограмма = :Twilight Sparkle: reading The magical properties of this spell will only have lasting effects if you focus on— :Rainbow Dash: Yeah! laughs :Twilight Sparkle: No! Rainbow Dash! grunts How in Equestria does that pony expect to pass her history of the Wonderbolts exam tomorrow if she's wasting time flying?! I'm just gonna fly right up to her and tell her what I think about her lackadaisical approach to studying! Won't she be surprised! :Rainbow Dash: Surprise! :Twilight Sparkle: What? Huh? How did you— :Rainbow Dash: Puh-lease, Twilight. That was the worst sneak attack ever. :Twilight Sparkle: Wha? But— :Rainbow Dash: I saw you giving me the stink-eye from the ground and heard you flying towards me and muttering from a mile away. :Twilight Sparkle: Well, if you heard me "muttering", then you must know what I was "muttering" about. :Rainbow Dash: Yeah, yeah, the Wonderbolts history test. No big deal. :Twilight Sparkle: No. Big deal. Really big deal. It's a test! A test that will determine if you can join the newly-formed Wonderbolts Reserves, and being part of the Wonderbolts Reserves means you'll have the opportunity to live your dream as a Wonderbolt! This is the most important test of your life! :Rainbow Dash: Twilight, not everypony gets all freaked out about tests like you. :Twilight Sparkle: I do not get "all freaked out" about tests! :Rainbow Dash: Uh, seriously? Your freakouts are so epic, you sing whole freakout arias about freaking out. :Twilight Sparkle: Fine, I may tend to take my tests a little seriously, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't be studying for yours! Oooh! And I know just the pony who can help you: me! This is gonna be so much fun! :noises :Rainbow Dash: Sure. Fun. :theme song :thud :Rainbow Dash: yelps Wha– huh? :Twilight Sparkle: This is the most complete— :Rainbow Dash: And ginormous! :Twilight Sparkle: —book on the history of the Wonderbolts. :Rainbow Dash: Okay, but how am I supposed to get what's in there into here? :Twilight Sparkle: With my handy-dandy study checklist, of course! :Rainbow Dash: Of course. :Twilight Sparkle: First up, reading and highlighting. Reading and highlighting is the foundation of any good study method. It allows the student to hone in and boil down on what's really important, separating the good from the bad, the wheat from the chaff, getting to the crux of things. Let's see what you've got so far! :Rainbow Dash: Um... :Twilight Sparkle: Huh? Hm, by highlighting everything, you don't really separate the wheat from the chaff... Or the good from the bad. Hey, I am not that tall! :Rainbow Dash: giggles :Twilight Sparkle: sighs Okay, Rainbow, clearly reading and highlighting is not your style of studying, so let's move on to the tried and true: History lecture! Yes, Rainbow? :Rainbow Dash: Is it snack time? :Twilight Sparkle: No. :Rainbow Dash: Recess? :Twilight Sparkle: No. :Rainbow Dash: sighs Can't we just watch the history of the Wonderbolts movie?! :Twilight Sparkle: No! Now, just get comfortable, and experience the magic of learning. Ahem. Prior to the great Celestia/Luna rift, there was no need for the Earth, Unicorn, Pegasi, or E.U.P., Guard. :Rainbow Dash: sighs :creaks and thuds :Twilight Sparkle: But after Luna's banishment, the Protective Pony Platoons were formed. On the anniversary of the first Celestial year of peace, a celebration was held. :continues creaking :Owlowiscious: hooting, continues under :Spike: drumming, continues under :Twilight Sparkle: Headed by General Firefly, an elite team of aerial performers were chosen to help celebrate this auspicious occasion. The first performance was so full of energy, so highly charged, that magical lightning showered down on the crowd. Everypony was so filled with amazement and wonder that General Firefly dubbed them "the Wonderbolts"! :and Owlowiscious stop; stool continues creaking :Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow Dash, can you repeat any of my lesson? :creaks :thud :honks :Rainbow Dash: laughs :rustling :Twilight Sparkle: History lecture... nope. sighs Okay, Rainbow– Rainbow? Rainbow Dash! :Rainbow Dash: Here! :Twilight Sparkle: Let's move on to my favorite style of learning: Flash cards! :Rainbow Dash: Oh, does that mean I'll learn in a flash? :Twilight Sparkle: One can only hope. inhales Colonel Purple Dart, the leader of the Wonderbolts in the Fourth Celestial Era, was known for his– wha?! Rainbow! Did you see what happened? :Rainbow Dash: What? No! I was... riveted by your captivating cards! :Twilight Sparkle: Hmm... After becoming the official flying squadron for Princess Celestia, she honored them with– Gotcha! :Rainbow Dash: Got what? :beat :Twilight Sparkle: The original Wonderbolts lightning bolt insignia was– yelps Rainbow Dash, you could've hurt me! :Rainbow Dash: With a spit wad? Really? :Twilight Sparkle: A spit wad to the eye would have been no laughing matter! :snap :Twilight Sparkle: Well, if you can horse around like this, then you clearly must be ready for the test. :Rainbow Dash: Clearly. :Twilight Sparkle: Well then, I guess you're also ready for a... :noise :Twilight Sparkle: Pop quiz! :Rainbow Dash: Bring it! :noise :Twilight Sparkle: The initials E.U.P. stand for what? :Rainbow Dash: Ernie's undercooked pancakes. :Twilight Sparkle: The original aerial team performed for...? :Rainbow Dash: Celestia's cereal celebration. :Twilight Sparkle: The Wonderbolts were given their name by this famous Pegasus. Who is she? herself Please don't say Colonel Waffle... :Rainbow Dash: Hello? General Blazing Donut Glaze! scoffs So, did I ace it or what? :Twilight Sparkle: Or what. You didn't get one answer correct. :Rainbow Dash: What? But– but how? :Twilight Sparkle: I don't know. I've never heard answers so wrong! And so breakfast-related! :Rainbow Dash: growls :Twilight Sparkle: If you had taken the official test today... :Rainbow Dash: gasps My dreams of being in the Wonderbolts Reserve would have been totally crushed! gasps What am I gonna do? I'm running out of time! I don't know any of this history! I'm gonna fail! :opens :Rainbow Dash: I'm gonna fail, I'm gonna fail, I'm gonna fail! And it's all your fault! :Twilight Sparkle: My fault?! I'm the one helping you! :Rainbow Dash: Maybe your famous study methods aren't all they're cracked up to be, eh, teacher?! :Twilight Sparkle: Excuse me, I've used them to study for many a test and passed! :Rainbow Dash: Yeah, right. :Twilight Sparkle: Do you know the name of the premiere Wonderbolts choreographer? :Rainbow Dash: Uh, well— :Twilight Sparkle: Commander Easyglider. Do you know how many Pegasi flew in the original squad? :Rainbow Dash: Um— :Twilight Sparkle: Seven! Do you know Princess Celestia's favorite flight pattern?! The Icaranian Sun Salutation! See? I'' could pass the test. :'Rainbow Dash': Fine! Rub it in, why don't ya? Besides, I don't see why I have to take this lousy test anyway. I've proven I'm one of the best flyers around. :'Twilight Sparkle': Knowing their origin and being able to properly represent them for all of Equestria is just as important. :'Rainbow Dash': Yeah, right. Some history buff like you must have made that up to bring us ''flyers down. :Twilight Sparkle: Knowing history actually is beneficial, Rainbow. :Rainbow Dash: raspberry Beneficial for eggheads! :Fluttershy: Girls. :Twilight Sparkle: Well, this egghead knows history and can fly. Maybe I'' should become a Wonderbolt. :'Rainbow Dash': Just 'cause you've got wings, doesn't mean you can fly! :'Fluttershy': Girls! :'Rainbow Dash': You're barely able to just get off the ground! :'Twilight Sparkle': gasps :'Rainbow Dash''' and Twilight Sparkle: grunts :Fluttershy: Girls! Stop! Now, is that any way to talk to a friend? :Twilight Sparkle: Sorry. :Rainbow Dash: Yeah, sorry. :Fluttershy: Don't you have more important things to do? Like prepare Rainbow for her big test? :Twilight Sparkle: I've tried everything, Fluttershy, but none of my study methods work for her. :Fluttershy: Well, no offense to your teaching methods, Twilight, but I think I'' may have a way to help Rainbow. :'Rainbow Dash': Oh, who's that, who's that? :'Fluttershy': Celestia and Luna, back when they were happy. :'Opalescence': mewls :gyrocopter buzzing :'Rainbow Dash': Uh... now what? :'Fluttershy': Gummy's an Earth pony, Winona's a unicorn, and Tank is a Pegasus. :'Twilight Sparkle': They're the E.U.P., helping to protect the Princess. :'Rainbow Dash': Uh, how are you getting all this? :crunch :'Fluttershy': Oh, no! :thuds and crunches :'Rainbow Dash': Stop, stop, stop! That was aw— :'Pinkie Pie': Awesome! I give it three woohoo's! Woohoo, woohoo, woohoo! And an extra "woo" for good measure! Woo! :'Rainbow Dash': Well, I give it a "whoa, whoa, what?" I'm totally confused and I just wanna go home... Whoa– hey! :'Pinkie Pie': Whoa your woes there, woeful. Some ponies learn through theatrical presentation, but other ponies learn through musical intervention. :'Pinkie Pie': So, d'you get it? :'Rainbow Dash': Yes, Pinkie Pie! imitating rap-style sounds General This and Colonel That, they're the Wonderbolts, something that rhymes with that! :'Pinkie Pie': That... was pretty terrible. :'Rainbow Dash': What?! No... really? But I've gotta learn this stuff! Now! :'Rarity': And I am just the pony to help! :'Rainbow Dash': Rarity, you look ridiculous. :'Rarity': I am going to ignore that comment out of my desire to help you. :'Rainbow Dash': Good luck. :'Rarity': Get ready, Rainbow Dash, for I am going to take you on an historical adventure in fashion! I am now modeling the rather unattractive, and frankly itchy, original Wonderbolts flying costume. Fortunately, thanks to the vision of Flaire d'Mare, the Wonderbolts ''ensemble became more streamlined in a wonderfully breathable fabric. Of course, there were fashion hits... and misses. Just look at those dreadful bell-bottoms. What were ponies thinking? :Pinkie Pie: I dunno. I bet General Flash rocked these thangs! :Rainbow Dash: yelps Pinkie, you're real! :Pinkie Pie: Of course I'm real! I mean I'm not the real General Flash, the tenth leader of the Wonderbolts, but I, Pinkie, am really real. :Fluttershy: And I'm Admiral Fairy Flight, from the seventh squadron. :Twilight Sparkle: And of course you recognize Commander Easyglider. :Applejack: And I'm sportin' some sort of getup worn by Colonel Purple Dart. :Rainbow Dash: breathing :Rarity: Just look at us. :Twilight Sparkle: Look at us. :Pinkie Pie: Look at me! :Rainbow Dash: It's too much for my eyes! :Applejack: Now, don't you fret, Rainbow. This fashion show nonsense wouldn't help me learn nothin', either. :beat :Rainbow Dash Really? Well, what special study trick do you have, AJ? :Applejack: Who, me? Oh, I got nothing. :Rainbow Dash: sighs :Applejack: Why, I could tell you every little thing there is to know about the history of apples, but I picked all that up over years in the field as a labor of love. How much time you got? :Rainbow Dash: Twelve hours. :Applejack: Oh, then you are up a creek. :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, I think we should just go back to old-fashioned studying. :Fluttershy: What about our play? :Rarity: Just look at these costumes! Surely something resonates with your inner Wonderbolt! :Applejack: And Granny Smith discovered the first granny smith in Fillydelphia, when she was just a filly! :Pie ::Commander Easyglider was the real cream of the crop— :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie, stop rapping! That isn't gonna help Rainbow! :Pie ::Well, I suggest you put down your silly cards of flash, ::For I know that they cannot help our good friend Rainbow Dash! :Main cast sans Rainbow Dash: arguing :Rainbow Dash: Enough! No rapping, no cards, no costumes, no play, and no apples! I am never gonna pass this test, ever! Just forget it! :Twilight Sparkle: panting Rainbow, I'm sorry about all that! We didn't mean to overwhelm you! :Rainbow Dash: It's okay. You were just trying to help. It's just too bad I'm too dumb to learn anything. :Twilight Sparkle: You are not dumb! You just learn differently! :Rainbow Dash: If by "differently" you mean "not at all", then you're totally right. :Twilight Sparkle: No, that's totally wrong. :Rainbow Dash: See? Wrong again. :Twilight Sparkle: I don't know anypony that's read more Daring Do books than you. :Rainbow Dash: Well, that's not going to get me into the Wonderbolts. :Twilight Sparkle: And your knowledge of jokes and pranks is only rivaled by Pinkie. :Rainbow Dash: Great. My years of being a class clown prevented me from actually learning how to learn! :Twilight Sparkle: That's not what I meant. You're smart, creative, inventive, and– ugh! Hey! I know you're upset, but you don't need to— :Helicopter blades whirring :Twilight Sparkle: Whoa... I almost slammed into that! :Rainbow Dash: I know. You were jabbering on so much you didn't even notice. :Twilight Sparkle: But how did you notice? You were listening and talking to me the whole time! :Rainbow Dash: Ha-hah, you're such a rookie. An experienced flyer like me knows how to multitask. :Twilight Sparkle: While you fly? :Rainbow Dash: It's essential! Yes, I was paying attention to you, but was also scanning the sky and the ground for any problems. :Twilight Sparkle: Really? :Rainbow Dash: Flying's not just flying! :of VHS rewinding :Rainbow Dash: In order to stay safe in the sky, I've got to hear and see everything down to the littlest details. For instance, I saw Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo come out of Sugarcube Corner, and from the looks of it, they had carrot cupcakes with sprinkles. And I'm thinking Big Mac sold a huge order of apples to Filthy Rich, 'cause I heard him give a very hearty— :Big McIntosh and Rainbow Dash: "Eeyup". :Rainbow Dash: I always make note of everything when I fly. No biggie. :Twilight Sparkle: gasps Oh, my gosh! :Rainbow Dash: What? :Twilight Sparkle: Gotta go! :Rainbow Dash: Yeah, I get it. I wouldn't want to hang out with a loser like me either. groan :rumbles :Twilight Sparkle: Thanks for meeting me, everypony. :Applejack: What is it, Twilight? :Twilight Sparkle: We have to help Rainbow Dash. :creaks :Fluttershy: Yes, but how? :Rarity: We've tried every kind of studying. My way, your way... :Twilight Sparkle: But we haven't tried Rainbow Dash's way. :Pinkie Pie: Hmm, I'm intrigued. :scratching :Twilight Sparkle: Okay. Listen up, ponies, here's the plan. whispering :Twilight Sparkle: Hey, Rainbow. Wanna go for a fly? :Rainbow Dash: sighs Sure. Got nothing better to do. Didn't we just do this? :Twilight Sparkle: Yes, but like you said, I'm such a newbie, I need all the practice I can get. :Rainbow Dash: Yeah, well, I'm sure you'll become a great flyer in no time. After all, you're good at everything. :Twilight Sparkle: So... what's going on? :Rainbow Dash: Oh, nothing. Just getting my dreams crushed. :Twilight Sparkle: Uh... read any good books lately? :Rainbow Dash: sighs Just history books. I'd tell you what they were about, but my brain is as dry as a rock. :Twilight Sparkle: Speaking of rocks, did you know Pinkie Pie grew up on a rock farm? nervous laugh :Rainbow Dash: Maybe I'll go work there as I have no other plans for the rest of my life. :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, come on now, Rainbow. You can't give up on your dream! :Rainbow Dash: Seems my dream has given up on me. Maybe I'll learn to shine shoes, sell hats, dig ditches... :Twilight Sparkle: Or maybe you'll be a Wonderbolt. :Rainbow Dash: Twilight, give it up! I have. :Twilight Sparkle: So, what do you remember about that flight? :Rainbow Dash: sighs Nothing important. Except after Luna was banished to the moon, Celestia needed protective forces, so Earth, unicorn, and Pegasi formed the E.U.P. Guard of the Protective Pony Platoons. :Twilight Sparkle: Yes...? :Rainbow Dash: happier And, at the celebration of the first Celestial year of peace, an elite flying squadron performed, headed by General Firefly, who later named the group the Wonderbolts! :Twilight Sparkle: Uh-huh...? :Rainbow Dash: Commander Easyglider established flight choreography that is still used by the Wonderbolts today! :Twilight Sparkle: Yes! :Rainbow Dash: I... I know the history! I know it all! But how in Equestria did that happen? :Twilight Sparkle: You learned it! :Rainbow Dash: Yeah, I got that! But how? :Twilight Sparkle: Well, on our first flight, I discovered that you catalog everything that happens all around you when you're flying, without even thinking about it! Don't you see? :of VHS rewinding :Twilight Sparkle: I made use of your special skills by enlisting everypony to help you learn the history of the Wonderbolts! :Fluttershy: I, Princess Celestia, banish you, Princess Luna, to the moon. :Rarity: Noooooo! :Apple Bloom: Earth! :Sweetie Belle: Unicorn! :Scootaloo: Pegasus! :Apple Bloom: E! :Sweetie Belle: U! :Scootaloo: P! :Big McIntosh: Eeyup! :Fluttershy: Let us celebrate our first Celestial year of peace! :Pinkie Pie: Yeah, let's party! I'm General Firefly! Gee, my costume is itchy and unattractive, but I'm gonna assemble an awesome flying team! :exploding :Pinkie Pie: I'll call them... the Wonderbolts! :Rarity: Streamlined style by Flaire d'Mare! :S04E21 Unnamed Pegasus Stallion #1: Admiral Fairweather! :"Downdraft": Colonel Purple Dart! :Sassaflash: Admiral Fairy Flight! :S04E21 Unnamed Pegasus Stallion #2: General Flash! :"High Note": Commander Easyglider! :Fluttershy: The history of the Wonderbolts! :Rainbow Dash: Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh! Thank you! Thank you all so much! :Twilight Sparkle: You're welcome, but it all came from you. You learned without knowing you're learning. Your main focus is flying, but then your brain is also absorbing lots of other information! It's actually really brilliant! :Rainbow Dash: Ha, I always knew I was brilliant! :Main cast: laughing :Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow Dash finally learned the history of the Wonderbolts, but she's not the only pony that needed a lesson; I needed to learn something just as important. One way of learning isn't better than another. After all, every pony is unique and individual. :rustling :stamping :Rainbow Dash: Yeeeaah! Whoo! :credits Примечания en:Transcripts/Testing Testing 1, 2, 3 Категория:Стенограммы, четвёртый сезон